Communication Service Providers (CSPs) operate call centers that handle customer calls. When a call center agent answers a call they typically identify the caller, ask the caller why they are calling, and then manually research the caller's transactions. The transactions may include orders, usage, bills, payments, and various other information.
The call agent may further manually research other data in order to understand the caller's issue. This process is time-consuming and error-prone. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.